


Every time I see her

by bechloebetrue



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 07:14:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14396976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bechloebetrue/pseuds/bechloebetrue
Summary: The title comes from the song Nothing Really Matters from Mr. Probz, used it just because I was listening to it while writing. Now about the story:Takes place somewhere in-between episodes  2.14 ‚ 2.15 ‚ 2.16, 2.17. Let‘s pretend that the conversion therapy didn‘t and won‘t happen. Pre-relationship. Photographer!Toni takes pics of a totally head over hills Cheryl.





	Every time I see her

**Author's Note:**

> My first work in the Riverdale fandom, starring, of course, my favorite ship - Choni. Hope you like it, enjoy!

Between her schoolwork and the Serpents, Toni didn‘t have time even for her extracurriculars, not to mention an actual job. She did photography there and then, but nothing serious. So, she was a little surprised when Cheryl called and asked for a photoshoot claiming she wanted to have some good photos before the musical. Something about being a star and signing autographs?

Though all that didn‘t feel that weird, the location did. Cheryl specifically asked for them to meet at a small field near the end of the city. The field itself wasn‘t abandoned, it was actually pretty well taken care of, but no one went there. And while it was nice, Riverdale had much more beautiful scenery in other places. However, that‘s what she asked for, so who was Toni to change Cheryl‘s mind?

The plan was to meet at 6 and she arrived 5 minutes early, like she has the habit to. Usually, the clients are late, but that wasn‘t the case with Cheryl. She has, obviously, come even earlier, considering she was putting up something that looked like a picnic.

„Heey, Cheryl, what are you doing?“

Upon hearing Toni‘s voice Cheryl quickly straightened herself and turned around to face her, sporting a not-so-typical huge smile „Hi, Toni! Nothing, I just thought that, although cliche, picnics would look great on pics, so I decided to set one up“ 

Toni nodded her head, though not really convinced „Nice. We should start while we have this good lighting, the sun sets about 7, 7:30, so we shouldn‘t waste time“

„Of course!“ Cheryl said while starting to walk around„Come on now, you‘re the photographer, tell me what to do!“

Toni raised her eyebrows at this „Cheryl Blossom under my control, I must be special“

Cheryl couldn‘t hide her smirk „Maybe. Let‘s get going“

 

* * *

 

After about an hour of taking pictures, Toni decided that she had enough material for whatever Cheryl wanted. This was definitely her favorite photo shoot so far. She never had to look hard to find the beautiful side to people, but Cheryl‘s looks made that even easier for her. From the gorgeous red hair to the stunning body and the smile that could both kill and melt anyone, Toni was once again reminded why she finds girls attractive.

And there was something in the way Cheryl started looking at her ever since that night at the movies. Like anything she did brought her happiness. Toni isn‘t someone who gets shy, but that look made her feel somewhat small.

All those good sides made the whole process harder, too. Whenever she had to fix Cheryl‘s hair or show her how and where to pose she had to get really close, and Cheryl would always give her an intense gaze, making the time stop. Toni had to have a lot of self-control not to do anything stupid that she would possibly regret later.

But, it was getting dark now, so she could say that the shoot is over „I think that‘s it. Don‘t know about you, but I‘m pretty satisfied with the end result“

„Well, I guess I‘ll have to find out when you send them to me“ Cheryl answered and started taking food out of the basket, along with some candles.

„Um, Cheryl, what are you doing?“

„Oh, well, it would be a shame for all this food to be wasted so I thought we could eat now that we‘ve finished?“

Toni cocked her eyebrows „I guess, but why did you bring it in the first place? An empty basket would‘ve served for the photo shoot“

Cheryl just looked at her, not knowing what to answer.

„...and the candles. Not sure anyone still uses them“ Toni was catching on on what was Cheryl trying to do, and she wasn‘t planning on letting it go

„I do. They are much nicer than flashlights or anything. Feels more natural with them“

„Sure it does, and they just happen to be the biggest movie cliche for romance“ Toni shot back

„I wouldn‘t know about that“

Toni came a little closer and looked at her, in Cheryl‘s opinion, with the softest gaze she‘s ever received „Cheryl, are you trying to turn this into a date, cause I see you hiding a radio too“

Cheryl had been hoping that she wouldn‘t be so obvious. She did think there was a good chance Toni returned her feelings but didn‘t want to put herself out there that much. Every time she did that it didn‘t end even close to well, so she wasn‘t ready to take the risk when it was this important to her. „I‘d rather not answer that question“

„Too bad, cause if you were, I‘d be very glad. I was already planning on asking you on one, so you taking initiative would‘ve made all that much easier“ Toni smiled while reaching out to grab her hand

„Oh, in that case, I certainly am.“

„Good to know“

...

By the end of the night, the fact that nobody goes to that field became very useful.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I like the idea I used, but I think I could've written it better. Mabe next time. Leave a kudos if you liked it, and comment if you have prompts! Until the next time. :)


End file.
